pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Norm Sibum
by George J. Dance Norm Sibum (born 1947) is a Canadian poet. The Virtual International Authority File lists his birth year as 1946.Sibum, Norm, 1946-, VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 2, 2018. Life Sibum was born in Obergammerau, Austria. He grew up in Germany, Alaska, Missouri, Utah, and Washington.Curriculum Vitae, Norm Sibum.com. Web, July 2, 2018. He co-founded the Vancouver Review with Bruce Serafin in 1989. Sibum has lived in Montreal since 1994. He has published several collections of poetry in both Canada and England. Writing W.J. Keith: "Sibum has lived in Canada for over 30 years, and has published a dozen books of poems, yet is still little known. This, I suppose, is because he gives every indication of being a loner. He is a poet fascinated by incongruity and odd juxtapositions. He tends to pose as an inconspicuous observer commenting wryly on the strange people and events he sees around him in a dead-pan and highly allusive style. This style is erudite in reference, requiring readers not only to keep their wits about them but also to be imaginative enough to make connections between statements that often appear challenging and discontinuous.... Sibum, then, is his own man, and writes poetry that, for good or ill, is like no one else’s. It can be as challenging as a cryptic crossword (one of his poems is actually about a crossword) and can become similarly addictive. An acquired taste, perhaps, but one that deserves to be both sampled and savored."W.J. Keith, Canadian Book Review Annual, Girls and Handsome Dogs, Porcupine's Quill. Web, July 2, 2018. Recognition His poetry collection Girls and Handsome Dogs (Porcupine’s Quill, 2002) won the Quebec Writer’s Federation A.M. Klein Award for Poetry. The Pangborn Defence (Biblioasis, 2008) was short-listed for the same award. Publications Poetry *''Banjo''. Prince George, BC: College of New Caledonia, 1972. *''Small Commerce''. Vancouver: Caitlin Press, 1978. *''Loyal and Unholy Hours''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1980. *''Beggars''. Vancouver: Standard Editions, 1981. *''Among other Howls in the Storm''. Vancouver: Pulp Press, 1982. *''The Shadows of Beauty Lengthen''. Vancouver: W. Hoffer, 1983. *''10 Poems''. Vancouver: W. Hoffer, 1985. *''8 Poems''. Vancouver: W. Hoffer / Tanks, 1987. *''Cafe Poems''. Ottawa, ON: Oberon, 1988. *''Narratives and Continuations: Poems''. Ottawa, ON: Oberon, 1990. *''In Conclusion''. London: Turret, 1992. *''The Apostle's Secretary''. London: Enitharmon Press, 1993. *''In Laban's Field''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1993. *''Septimus Felton''. Vancouver, BC: Red Dog, 1994. *''The November Propertius''. Manchester UK: Carcanet, 1998. *''Girls and Handsome Dogs''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2002. *''Intimations of a Realm in Jeopardy''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2004. *''The Pangborn Defence''. Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2008. *''Smoke and Lilacs''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2009. *''Lunar Encore''. 2009. *''Sub Divo: Poems''. Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2012. Novel *''The Traymore Room: A novel in five parts''. Windsor, ON: Biblioasis, 2013. Non-fiction *''William Hoffer and the Theology of Snooker''. Des Antipodes, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Norm Sibum, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 2, 2018. Audio / video *''CD Poets 2: Christopher Middleton, Norm Sibum, Matthew Sweeney, Ivan Lalić'' (book & CD). London: Bellew, 1995.Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *from Girls and Handsome Dogs (2 poems) *Selected Writings ;Books *Norm Sibum at Carcanet Press *Norm Sibum at Amazon.com ;About *Norm Sibum Official website Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets